Leads represent the electrical link between an implantable medical device (referred to as “IMD”), such as a pacer or defibrillator, and a subject's cardiac or other bodily tissue, which is to be sensed or stimulated. A lead generally includes a lead body that contains one or more electrical conductors extending from a proximal end portion of the lead to an intermediate or distal end portion of the lead. The lead body includes insulating material for covering and electrically insulating the electrical conductors. The proximal end of the lead further includes an electrical connector assembly couplable with the IMD, while the intermediate or distal end portions of the lead include one or more electrodes that may be placed within or near a desired sensing or stimulation site within the body of the subject.
Implantable leads, such as those used for cardiac sensing or stimulation, should have the ability to remain fully assembled and leak resistant despite constant flexing or bending, which may be encountered with each ventricular or atrial contraction of cardiac tissue (within which the lead is implanted or near) or axial forces applied to the lead during implantation, repositioning, or lead extraction. In addition, implantable leads should be designed to resist failure due to extended contact with in vivo bodily fluids, such as blood.
What is needed is a lead having interconnects able to withstand axial forces disposed to the lead. What is further needed is a lead having interconnects that are capable of being manufactured without the use of adhesive.